One last time
by jaclynrzambrano
Summary: Esme Platt es una reconocida doctora de la ciudad de seatle, generalmente desprendida de los sentimientos desde la muerte de su padre, pero ¿esto cambiara cuando Carlisle llegue a su vida? lee para saberlo...


Esme POV

-doctora Platt el jefe necesita hablar con usted- me dijo una de las enfermeras entrando a mi consultorio

\- en un momento voy, estoy muy ocupada- le dije sin mirarla, era cierto tenia muchos papeles por llenar, y muchas consultas que atender

-dice que es urgente- alce la vista era Charlotte una enfermera amiga

-okey! , ahí voy- dije – me acompaño a la oficina, cuando entramos Joe me miro con una sonrisa

– acá esta jefe- le dijo Charlotte a Joe mientras se retiraba

-Espero que sea muy importante Joe por que he interrumpido un papeleo muy importante para venir acá- le dije, el me miro y sonrió

-Esme e hablado con tu madre- Joe era amigo y colega de mi padre, por eso estudie medicina iba todos los días luego de la escuela a ver a mi padre trabajar siempre me había gustado la medicina, mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 21, una semana después de mi graduación, fue una muerte natural, un infarto, Joe me ofreció trabajo en el hospital y lo acepte, y aquí estoy, 10 años después, siendo una de las mejores traumatólogas de la ciudad

–que te ha dicho?- pregunte con poco interés

– que tienes mucho tiempo sin hablarle –

\- no he tenido tiempo, sabes que estoy muy ocupada-

\- siempre hay tiempo para la familia- me quede observándolo sin responder –

\- deberías llamarla esta tarde… incluso, por que no ahora-

\- ¡ahora no puedo joe!-

– hazlo- me dijo extendiendo el teléfono de su oficina hacia mi

\- era muy importante lo que te quería decir – dijo para convencerme

– esta bien- dije tomando el teléfono, marque el numero de mi mama tardo unos 10 segundos en contestar

– bueno? –

\- hola mama soy Esme-

-Esme hija! Como estas? he estado llamándote últimamente y no contestabas, tengo que contarte algo –

\- si mama lo siento, he estado muy ocupada estos días-

\- tranquila hija, crees que tendrás tiempo para venir a la casa?-

\- la verdad es que no lo se mama tengo mucho trabajo- dije alzando la vista para mirar a joe, que me observaba con una ceja alzada queriéndome decir que le contestara que si

\- si quieres puedo ir a verte al hospital, es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirte Carmen y yo- Carmen era mi hermana mayor cuando pequeñas éramos muy unidas pero cuando papa murió y Joe me dio el trabajo todo cambio, ahora no hablo casi nunca con ella, solo en las pocas reuniones familiares a las que asistía

\- que es eso tan importante que debes decirme? –

\- Carmen tu hermana se casara- la respuesta la verdad me tomo por sorpresa -ni siquiera sabia que tenia novio! – se escucharon risas al otro lado del teléfono

\- pues por que ya nunca nos llamas ni nos visitas! en que tiempo iba a contártelo?- esa era Carmen, le había quitado el teléfono a mama

– Carmen como es que te casas? Con quien? Cuando? – pregunte rápidamente

– calma! clama! Visítanos mañana y te contare lo necesario y te presentare a mi prometido en una cena con su familia y la mía- me quede pensando en si podía tomarme el día

\- le preguntare a Joe si me puedo tomar el día y te avisare-

\- esta bien pero haz lo posible Esme es muy importante para mi que estés aquí, tienes que llegar antes para que me ayudes con todo-

-esta bien, te quiero mucho, pásame a mama por favor- se quedo en silencio la línea y mama hablo

–Esme? –

\- si aquí estoy, mama tengo que colgar te quiero mucho nos veremos mañana-

\- okey hija igual, nos vemos!- colgué y mire a Joe el que me sonreía de oreja a oreja

– sabes que te puedes tomar el día que quieras! le dire a teresa que te sustituya para que pases el día con tu familia –

\- gracias Joe- dije abrazándolo

– de nada sabes que haría todo por verte tan unida con tu familia como antes - eso me recordó cuando papa estaba vivo y hacíamos barbacoas e invitábamos a Joe y a su esposa

\- eran buenos tiempos Joe- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda – ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando- dije guiñándole un ojo y así cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi oficina

 **HOLA PERSONAS! Les contare algo sobre esta historia. La escribí hace mucho tiempo (el primer capitulo) pero desde otra cuenta, ayer revisaba mi ordenador y descubrí que aun la tenia, así que decidí volverla a publicar a ver que tal me va, tengo un borrador del segundo capitulo, me falta editarlo y terminarlo y dependiendo de cómo me vaya con este lo subo. Bye! 3**

 **JaclynAdkins3**


End file.
